


How to Train Your Anthropomorphic/Hybrid Dragon

by Majorminor2242, Rabbit (Majorminor2242)



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anthro Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Coming of Age, F/M, Female Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Hiccup Turns Into A Hybrid, Love Between Species, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Oral Sex, Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majorminor2242/pseuds/Majorminor2242, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majorminor2242/pseuds/Rabbit
Summary: Hiccup was having a very mediocre, borderline depresssing birthday. So what does he do?He enters the looming forest of Raven Point that rests on Berk's borders, and what he finds and experiences isn't what he could ever have imagined, but perhaps it's not as bad as he thought it was in the end…
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Toothless
Comments: 19
Kudos: 121





	1. Dragongirl

Annnnnnd _now he's really done it._

* * *

Raven forest. In a word: _Foreboding._ Hiccup had always loved exploring the forest since he was very young, serving as an exciting past time of exploration, and the perfect escape from a village lacking in _any gratefulness of his presence._

Hiccup had always been… well, _Hiccup._ He could hardly walk in a straight line without losing balance and tripping on his own boots, his strength rivalled that of a weak summers breeze, but at least his intelligence was above the average standard of Vikings, scale being _inanimate rock_ to _bucket brain_ -before you ask, _yes,_ someone he knows quite literally wears a bucket on their head due to brain damage from an injury from said bucket. To top it all off, his charming, sarcastic and witty demeanour pretty much always flew right over anyone's head in confusion anyway, so often there seemed to be no point in having intelligence in the first place when all it recieved were looks of bafflement and weary.

All in all, however, he definitely wasn't the best outcome for the village chief's _heir._ Yes, he was somehow inheriting the island of rock to rule if he doesn't die before then due to the occupational hazards Vikings dealt with. Some such being _dragon attacks._

_Yes_ , I said dragons. _No_ , I'm not pulling your leg. Literal dragons, the length of a house and ten feet tall -that's only the average for the more common, smaller ones- and all the while, we Vikings suffer raids from them on a weekly basis. I know what you're going to ask; _don't bother._ Viking's don't leave 'in the face of minor setback'.

We have stubornness issues.

Kicking a rock beneath his feet, Hiccup sighed as he trudged along the path that rolled next the the stream. It was a testiment towards how often he walked here, seeing as the path had only been generated by his feet along over the course of countless walks.

"Why am I even here? What's my damn purpose in life?" he pondered aloud with an unfocussed glare. He glanced towards the stream, and was reminded that drowing himself in that would be more than a little difficult without smushing his face and trapping himself down with a heavy rock.

He found it ironic that the only person that would notice his long-term disappearance would be Gobber. Perhaps his father also, however that would only be in the case of needing to verbally lash at him again for destroying _something else_ in another dragon raid.

It wasn't _his_ fault that literally every building in Berk was flammable!

He continued down the path, unaware of the presence stalking from within the tree canopies.

Puffing his chest and raising a leg to pose on a rock, he tugged out his chin and deepened his voice, "Y'u can't lift an 'ammer, ya can' lift an axe! You can't even throw one 'f these!" he immitated the latest argument had with Gobber during the dragon raid last night. He continued, now bellowing, **"** **Excuse me, barmaid! I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring! I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking _fish_ _bone!"_** his immitation of his father gained a suppressed chuckle from somewhere, which caused the boy to smile only gently at his acting skills, so he continued without pausing nor thinking through who had laughed, **"** **When I was a boy…** Oh, here we go. **My father told me to bang my head against a rock, and I _did_ it. _I thought it was crazy_ , but I didn't question him. And you know what happened Hiccup? **_-You got a headache-_ **That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Hiccup. He could-- He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become. You are not that boy. So stop being…** *Hiccup gestures to himself wildly* **-all of this!"** Throughout, his voice and posture kept shifting between the two personas of himself and his father, and by the end, the mysterious person that had been chuckling was now howling with a strange, deep tombre of laughter, which rumbled. He turned around with a small smirk knowing that he had entertained someone successfully, however when all his eyes met with was foliage and forestry, his expression dropped.

The laughing had long since stopped now, leaving him stood in an eerie silence that clenched his heart within his chest

"Hello? I'm glad I could make you laugh and all, but stalking people is a little dodgy if I'm being honest." He looked around, but still saw nothing, which unnerved him. "W-who's there? Come out, I heard you laughing you know so pretending you-" something rustled behind him, but the moment he turned, the rustling came above, and then bounced from both sides, the direction untrackable. _Was it multiple people…?_

He was standing right out in the open but surrounded by many natural obsticles, which was in NO way good for being ambushed, so he began backing up, paying attention especially behind him from the corner of his eye until his back finnaly hit the face of a very large rock.

 _At least now he can't get jumped from behind…_ But his gaze travelled from left to right, piercing the shrubbery around him and yet still he saw nothing.

He was very shocked when he felt someone collide into him from above without a single shift in the air of indication. _"UMPH- uuugh…"_

Raising his still spinning eyes, he locked onto a blurry, black figure that was sat on his chest, however his eyes struggled to focus from the sudden impact and shift of surroundings that caught him off guard. His head was against the wall in an awkward angle until the figure slid him away from it by his feet. Hiccup had hardly recovered his breath when he saw something that sent the most chilling shivers down throughout his entire being.

Sitting there, stradling his chest, was a sleek, pitch black, human-sized dragon, whose scales absorbed the light and reflected the smallest hue of purple. Acidic greenish, yellow sclera that contained almost unnoticible flecks of brown, along with a slitted, black pupil in the centre that saw through his own mental barriers, seemingly picking apart his own mind through their locked gazes. He found himself unable to look away, entranced by the inverted nature of its eyes.

Eventually, Hiccup noticed the steady rise and fall of his chest, his heart calming and adrenaline seeping away. He wasn't sure how or why, but a sense of safetly overcame him, relating it to the dragon, and he couldn't help but stare in confusion as it closed its eyes, before opening them again. The pupils had turned from slitted to square, admittedly making it quite adorable, and soon he found his gaze roaming elsewhere, absorbing all information is could deduce.

The head was… well, it was unique. It somehow wasn't repellingly ugly or anything, even for a hybrid, anthropomorphic dragon such as itself (something that he'd never seen before in his life, mind you, but took him no time to notice). There were large, sleek ear flaps angled off the top of its head, and a slightly protruding snout, which curved gently like a nose. The nose was small and seemed not too unlike a human's, also appearing feminine in it's gentle, button-like nature.

His gaze left her face, and immediately he found himself blushing, supressing an inhale of panic. There, resting voloptuously on her cheast, was a rack that rivalled even the most well-endowed shieldmaidens. Each breast looked about as large as his head, covered in the same black scales as before, but on the ends of each one was a little, pink nub that he hardly had to guess what their functions were. Somehow even with the scales, they looked soft and bouncy to the touch, as well as surprisingly perky and supportive. He wasn't sure how in Helheim he knew that.

Tearing his eyes from her public indesency, he spotted a toned, fit stomach, layered with healthy, condensed muscle which looked like a perfect balance of lean, fit and attractive, and below that were of course the two thick legs pinning him down either side of his chest. In the bottome corner of his eye, he unintentionally caught the start of something pink resting between the cove of her legs, hidden from view from her angle leaning forward and against him.

He drove his eyes upwards, blooming fear of what she was about to do to him for shamelessly checking her out, only to find her meticulously picking apart the features of his face with large eyes that squinted everywhere.

Hiccup felt a heavy blush rising when he realised that she was slowly leaning forward, somehow seemingly enthralled by his face as her eyes danced, before finally settling on his own, going cross-eyed when she realised they were only a couple inches apart. She clearly had only now realised how close they were, as her eyes somehow widened impossibly more in embarrassment, however she didn't retreat.

He really wasn't sure what he was expecting, but what happened next was seemingly accidental. She had gone to lift herself up and off of him gently, however one elbow buckled, collapsing and pulling the rest of her with it with a yelp of surprise from both parties. All her weight dropped directly onto him, enacting a wheeze. With another audible _"OOoof!",_ he found her holding his shoulders with a clawed hand each, stomach and chest moulded against his own and face all the more nearer.

Their noses were touching.

He held his breath in heartstopping surprise, as though releasing the slightest puff would spell catastrophy for him, however after the longest time spent waiting, he found himself forced to shakily breath, tickling her face visibly and causing her to scrunch her snout in a reflexive shiver. He didn't know what to do. He had no idea what to say. So he simply waited, and waited, lying beneath a (begrudgingly) attractive dragon-girl without the foggiest clue or thought on the whole situation that still left him baffled and breathtaken.

Every so slightly, seemingly having made her descision, she lowered her face. Hiccup wanted to believe that it was done so slowly that he didn't even notice, but that was a lie. He had every oportunity to stop her, clearly being given the time to think, but he came up blank. Any valid reason to _not_ kiss her was shot down by a better reason why _to_.

He didn't even blink when soft, pillowy blankets gently connected with his lips. His brain had stopped thinking, only processing the strange fact that _this actually felt nice._ It was hard to believe, but the scaled lips currently locking with his own were incredibly soft and plump. It quite literally felt like he was kissing a cloud.

After what seemed like several strung eternities, but was in actual fact far too short a time, her head raised again, eyes soft and pinpointed on his lips, as were his, before they both met eachother's gazes.

For the first time in minutes, he finally blinked his wide, disbelieving eyes, finding the muscles in his fish-like jaw to hinge loosely shut again. Hiccup had… absolutely no idea how he got to this stage anymore, yet somehow, against all thoughts telling him it was wrong, and dirty, disgusting and vile…

He enjoyed that. He wanted to do it again.

"N-no… no this c-can't be…." his eyes fell down unfocussed, panic overloading his senses and forcing his body into overdrive. Without realising it, he had practically wrestled the dragongirl off of him who squeaked in surprise, only looking back to spare a glance of heart-wrenching confusion, and noticing the hurt, disappointed, downtrodden face staring at the ground, but he ignored every thought telling her to help and console. To go back and apologise.

_Hiccup ran._


	2. Conflicted Morals

_Oh gods, oh gods what the Hel is wrong with me…_ Hiccup's own voice reverberated throughout his skull, deafening him as he wallowed in shame. He didn't understand what was going on, but no matter how hard he tried to collect his thoughts and think everything through, it all only seemed to jumble his emotions further.

He should not have just let the dragongirl kiss him. He'd had plenty of time to stop it, no matter how much he wanted to convince himself otherwise.

"I'm a monster. I felt attraction to a dragon- girl- _THING_ \- WHATEVER SHE WAS!-- and I…"

Oh gods, he still wanted to do it again.

"NO!" he yelled, pulling at his unruly hair. Picking up his pace even more with a burst of further denial and desperation, he cleared the treeline of the forest, finally making it back to the border of his village. His internal turmoil of emotions was shot through like an arrow when he saw Astrid further down the road. Astrid, the undisputed most beautiful shield maiden in the village, the one that _every_ boy has a crush on…

_Oh gods how would she react, knowing that to me she's now become second rate to a **dragon**._

Shaking the urge to shiver from him, he tore up the stairs to his house and flopped to his bed, ensnaring himself in the bundles of furs and hiding himself curled up, away from the world to brood and possibly never leave.

_I mean, how could I ever bare to face anyone knowing that I've locked lips with our mortal enemy and I ENJOYED IT?!_

A twinge of guilt pricked at his heart, but he brushed it off.

 _She wasn't intelligent. She can't have been. It's a dragon. Dragons don't think, they're mindless creatures that do nothing but burn down the world around them in a flurry of fire and claws. They steal with no regard for the suffering, starving victim villages, and they have no place in Asgard in death. They're_ monsters _. They're monsters, they're monsters, they're mons-_

_Yeah, keep telling yourself that._ An incessant voice echoed within his head, causing Hiccup to pause, since it was his _own_ voice.

_Sh-shuttup!_

_You enjoyed it. She was pretty, you liked it-_

_NO I DIDN'T! That's outrageous! I can't like making out with a scaley reptile!_

_Why not? She seemed nice. You're thinking that right now._

_Grrrr GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

_I am your head, dimwit. And right now, your head is telling you that that wasn't even five percent as bad as I could have imagined it to be. And anyway, how can something be so wrong when it felt so right at the time?_

_B-but… But what about everything that Vikings stand for! Dragons are our mortal enemies, I don't think lusting over one will go down well with just about ANYONE!_

_Eh, keep it a secret or something. Otherwise find a way to change that then. Do you -and I say you but really am referring to myself- seriously mean to tell me that everything Viking culture tells you is right without question? Dragons are called mindless beasts, known only as a mortal enemy for the last three hundred years, but then what about the many years before then? Has anybody truly tried to befriend them? Or ally with them? No. That's because the Viking way is to simply 'poke it with a sharp, pointy stick until it stops moving and never question your morality'._

_So what, I should just skip along back to where we swapped saliva, and just ask 'hey miss dragon, you're really hot and you didn't seem like a murderous, mindless monster like most of your kin, wanna be my girlfriend or something of the likes?' ?!_

_Yes._

_Wha- You're crazy!_

_Hypocrytical, since I'm **you**._

_Bu-_

_Listen to yourself. Since when have you ever placed viking tradition over your own decisions and morals? You're told to kill dragons from birth and yet the thought still makes you sick, whether you currently believe them as mindless or not. You've never been a warrior, nor have you been much into drinking meade or fighting for fun as a sport. You'd much rather break those traditions and invent things through smithing and forgery. You'd rather draw or read, when most vikings couldn't write basic runes to save their lives. You hate the prospect of war and bloodshed when most treat it as a sport, ritual or honour! So tell yourself; why are you doing it now? Treating it like a law that should be followed without question?_

_…_

_Now, mister secret-dragon-admirer, you feel like doing the classic Hiccup thing; something stupid (which mind you probably counts as earlier) followed by something crazy that finds some way to prove tradition utterly unjustified and wrong? Or are you just going to sit here and mope over what your brain is telling you it likes and thinks is right?_

Several images flickered through Hiccup's mind, all enforcing his attraction to the dragongirl he saw before. The sight of each image made him light-headed and woozy, almost starting a nosebleed.

_I'm a bastard. I know that, right?_

_Of course. Pretty hard to forget when I drown in my own sarcasm. Gurgle gurgle._

Within his own mind, Hiccup pulled his lips taught in defeat and irritation, trying not to laugh at his own sad sense of humour.

_God damnit._

With that, he peeked out from under the covers. Ten minutes had passed, yet it was already beginning to grow dark outside, nearing dusk. He slipped out of his coccoon, lightly treading over towards his door and cracking it open. It seemed like his father had yet to get back from his daily chiefing duties, which made sneaking out marginally easier. He was forbidden from leaving the safetly of either his house or the forge when it's dark out, due to his father's paranoia that he'd be whisked away in the darkness like his mother was by a dragon, never to return.

Making it to the edge of the forest, he took a shallow breath, thinking deeply and considering what he was about to do.

_The moment I cross into the forest, my intentions are clear and I'm betraying my village._

A sarcastic voice quiped within his mind, _Nothing unusual then, is it Hiccup?_

With that, he found his legs moving, seemingly bored of his deliberation. He could only sigh as he did nothing to stop himself from carrying forward, and towards the path that ran alongside the creek. The one he had traverse earlier. _Where he had met her._

Half of him hoped that somehow, as unlikely as it was, she was still where he left her, or at least somewhere close by. The other half scoffed at his own 'suicidal stupidity', praying that she was as far away from him as the size of world allowed it.

Reaching roughly the same spot that he had ran away from earlier, he was shocked to hear what sounded like crying in the form of warbles and whines. It was totally possible that his hypothesis could be wrong, but…

But the likelyhood of the situation told him he had clearly upset the draconic girl from before, and he felt pins prick his skin by the dozen as he was washed with guilt.

"H-hello…?" he brushed away some bushes, making his presence known and obvious yet as unintimidating as possible. Poking his head through the tall leaves and grass, his eyes settled on a small, empty patch of grass highlighted by filtering moonlight that pierced the canopy. He was surprised to find no-one there, yet somehow even without knowing, he could sense that he had barely missed it.

A sudden breath on his neck made him stop. Claws pinched around his neck as the backs of his legs were knocked forward, causing him to collapse to his knees. Immediately, his hands shot upwards in surrender.

"W-wait! I-I don't mean any harm!" his voice shook, but he remained perfectly still, only praying that the dragon behind him could understand norse.

The fingers around his neck twitched in deliberation, before ultimately letting him go and able to flop forward, gulping for air and a calmer heartbeat. Hiccup was honestly actually surprised that she let him go, since at that point he thought he was dead for sure, but it's not like he was going to complain.

"Thanks…" he rubbed his throat, before turning around and finding nothing but empty air behind him once again. "Oh come on! How are you so sneaky!" he whisper-shouted, head swivelling until he found the dragon perched ahead of him (behind him) once more, in the spot of moonlight. She was standing there one arm holding the other awkwardly, clearly a little lost herself as to what she should be doing.

_Huh… Okay, sooo… maybe not all dragons are mindless beasts? At least not the human ones…? Wait, what if she's the last of her kind? I've never heard of any human dragons before, so it could be possible she's lonely…_ He was brought out of his thoughts when she tilted her head with am inquisitive croon, before turning around and bolting off through the bushes without warning. "Hey, wait!" he burst clumsily took off after her, not really knowing why she was running nor why he was chasing, but it seemed like she was leading him somewhere particular, as every time he caught up to spot a black tail wriggle or a bush rustle, she'd bound off again. "Hold up a minute!" It was clear she could leave him in the dust if she wanted, he had no doubt in her speed from this display of agility and evasion, but was it _really_ necessary to run at this _borderline-heart-attack_ speed?

They slid down a narrow crevice, where Hiccup had to slow down so as to make sure he didn't break a bone from tripping and falling down the rest of the steep path. Finally, he cut through a final shrub, collapsing and tumbling to the ground in breathless pants. His limbs were splayed out like a starfish, and a black-scaled face was looming over him with a clear look of _'seriously, you're out of breath already?'._

"Hey, I know full well I'm not exactly prime viking material, but there's no need to rub it in!" he huffed in indignation, a short glimpse at her face recieving an apologetic frown. Seeing her expression made him pause; it was then he learned that it was seriously hard to stay mad at a pouting, downcast dragon that hadn't really done anything wrong. "Don't worry about it, it's fine. Sorry I shouted, I shouldn't get mad over trivial, helpless things like genes." he sighed, and was surprised abruptly when the she held out an arm, offering help.

Avoiding the razor sharp claws, he accepted. It felt strange feeling the scales that covered her arm. They were somehow warm, and whilst clearly rock-hard and defensive like armour, they were also somewhat soft still -or perhaps that was just the hide between and beneath the scales soaking up the pressure much like his own skin would.

She looked away from him and towards our surroundings, which he now realised was a small cove we had trailed down to through a small crevice and path. The walls were sheer and rocky, standing tall and unbreakable, and there were trees lining one side of the cove, with a large, serenely still lake in the centre which held the dark shapes of fish within.

It was actually very stunning, definitely the most beautiful natural place Hiccup had ever seen, and judging from her prideful stance, it seemed that this place was her home.

"Wow… You live here?"

She nodded and crooned in response, earning a small, curious smile.

"So you can understand me, huh?"

This time, she looked at him, before tilting her head and warbling.

He wasn't sure what that reaction meant, but it seemed like it may have been a _'kind of'_.

She reached out, and reflexively he flinched, causing her to whine and retreat. Hiccup felt bad, she was clearly not feral and was being very civilised for a dragon, so the least he should do is be friendly back. "Sorry, sorry, no it's fine. I'm just not… uhh… used to anyone really touching me for good reasons, especially dragons. But you seem nice enough." he tried to smile, encouraging the girl to not worry.

Seeing this as fixed, she reached out again, however this time it was with slow and deliberate actions, which he was grateful for. She gently wrapped a clawed hand around his own, visibly cautious so as to not crush it or cut him, before she smiled back and began pulling him along eagerly.

 _She's… incredibly intelligent._ His mind reeled in awe.

_See? This isn't half as bad as you thought it'd be, is it?_ That pesky voice retorted within him, earning a silent grumble.

_Yeah yeah, alright. Not as bad as I thought it'd be. Now can you stop annoying me? I'm driving myself insane._

_You were always insane, dragon-lover-boy._ The voice snorted at the bombardment of cusses aimed towards it, before disappearing once again into his subconcious.

Glancing up, Hiccup realised that he was stood before a cave that ate its way into the side of the cove. The dragongirl -gods he really needed a name for her- was looking at him expectantly, ushering him inside.

"Wait, we're going in? Why? What's inside? Hold on, is this your home?" She paused to absorb the many strung questions, before ultimately nodding, though she still looked unsure of either what he meant or what she responded with. Probably the former. Hiccup supposed that indicated that he should try to talk slower, answering his uncertainty from before.

He didn't have a choice to object when she practically pulled him inside. Once they were engulphed in darkness, it became increasingly difficult to not trip on the uneven rock floor, which she seemed to be having no problem with traversing. Hiccup summed it up to either having good night-vision, knowing the landscape by memory, or most likely again, both. Seeming to finally notice his struggles in the dark, a blue glow began to form within the cave, emanating from her mouth, and she seemed to pause in search of something, before ultimately deciding it wasn't there whatever it was.

Hiccup felt her gently pat his shoulder, which he took as _'stay here a minute'_ before she slunk back to the entrance, only to return half a minute later with a bundle of lacerated sticks. One of them was already lit on one end, turning from a cool blue to a warm red as the embers cooled slightly and soaked up the oxygen.

She handed him the stick, however was met by nothing but a blank, petrified stare.

_Night Fury. She's a **Night Fury**. Aparently there was an obvious reason as to why Night Furies were completely unregistered in the Book of Dragons. There was nothing to write other than 'hide and pray it does not find you'. Night Furies, seen as the most lethal dragons known to viking, with explosive blue blasts of destruction and an aim that never faulters. They've never been seen, and they've never been killed. There's no doubt that those blueish, purple flames are the same hue as a Night Fury's, and now I'm stuck in a cave with her, without any form of defence._

He came very close to simply bolting anywhere away from _here,_ however found himself snapped back to attention when he felt something tug gently on his tunic, _almost cautiously_ , he noted.

Looking at the source of physical contact, he was reassured from all his momentary fears when he noticed the concerned, confused face on the dragon.

"Y-you're a Night Fury, aren't you…" he muttered, still in slight disbelief but with a level tone.

She paused at the question posed as a statement, before bowing her head. _It seemed like she was somewhat sad to be referred to as that_ he noticed.

Glancing back up, her eyes spoke of fear and worried anticipation. He could practically see the question floating above her: _'are you going to leave me because of it? please don't leave me alone again…'_

_That's right, she doesn't want to eat me. I need to calm down and stop panicking, that's not gonna help. If she wanted me dead -which thankfully seems unlikely at this point-, I'd have no chance to escape, so there's no point in thinking about it, since I'm still alive and it hopefully will stay that way._

Blinking with renewed courage, he (still feverishly) plucked the lit torch from her outstretched claws, earning a small, grateful, comforting smile, before they both continued further into the cave. About twenty feet deeper, they came across a small, crystaline pool, which had a small island of dry land in the centre of it, and a slim, rock bridge connecting it to where his feet stood. It was breathtakingly serene, and infinitely more beautiful than even the sight of the cove just outside, as the water radiated a luminescent blue from fungi that seemed almost magical, and several tiny patches of neon green moss dotted the cave walls.

Hiccup felt his breath give away at the sight.

The Night-Fury-dragon-girl (still need a better name for that mouthful…) grabbed his hand, guiding them towards the miniscule landmass of purple rock. It appeared to be where she slept, since the rock was scorched smooth and flat. It seemed just big enough for a dragon to sleep on comfortably, so it was plenty enough for a human-sized dragon.

Hiccup's thoughts were confirmed when she released a gentle stream of blue flames, which licked at the rock and heated it up cosily. Once finished, she stepped forward, before plopping herself down on the far side, beckoning him to follow.

He carried himself forward, feeling the warmth of the rock seep through his fur boots more with each step rather rapidly, until he finally reached her spot. He went to sit down only several feet away (so as not to be rude but also leave comfortable space), however his mind was alarmed when he realised that the heat was seeping through the bottom of his linen trousers far faster than it did through insulated boots.

He yelped, leaping up and swatting at it. "YAH! Yow-ow-ow-ow that's hot! That's very hot. Somewhat thin clothes, human flesh and smoldering rock don't mix well, I _really_ shouldn't be surprised." he stopped in his prancing when a hand settled on his wrist, tugging him back towards the spot. His feet were already starting to near being burnt, but then he was taken aback when she lay down on her side, before extending a wing to blanket the overheated ground.

"Y-you're doing that for me?" he asked inquisitively in surprise. She nodded in response, giving a reasuring croon and beckoning him to come with her head.

"Wow, thank you for being so nice to me… But are you sure? Wont me lying on your wing hurt you? I mean, burly viking or not, I still weigh quite a bit and your wings look a little… delicate." he scratched his neck nervously, however was silenced from further doubts when her tail snaked upwards, wrapping around him and tugging him into her warm embrace in less time than he had to blink.

His back was pressed flush against her, arms wrapped around his midriff squeezing and both wings had coccooned them like a blanket. His mind blanked when he realised she was pressing against him _very tightly,_ and a tingle travelled through him when her head rested gently between his neck once again, as vibrations shivered throughout him, emanating from her as she began purring gently and soothingly.

"Y-you're very affectionate… You know that, right?" he mumbled nervously. She merely warbled a sad tone of defeat and admittance, and it was only then that everything seemed to really click into place for Hiccup. _"You're lonely, aren't you…?"_ He frowned. It came out more as a statement than a question, but if the drop in atmosphere was any indication, he had hit it right on point.

She looked down at the claws on her feet, clearly ashamed and embarrassed to be called out on such a thing.

"Oh, _you_ _poor thing_ …" he whispered beneath his breath, just low enough to be audible but incoherrent.

Just then, quite possibly the dumbest yet still kindest solution presented itself in his mind, and thinking back on it, perhaps there was a little extra motivation through the thought of a sexy girl sleeping next to him in his teenage, hormone riddled mind. "How about you come stay with me tonight?"

_Oh gods that sounded so dumb aloud._

She cocked her head, before gently growling in a clear notion of _'Do you_ want _to get me killed by your tribe?',_ which he tried to reason with. "Nonono, okay just hear me out on this… As sorry as I am, I _really_ can't stay here overnight, my dad would metaphorically- no, scratch that; _physically_ gut me alive for not being home as it is _already._ I get this sounds stupid, but I could easily sneak you in since it's almost midnight. No-one will see you, since we'll stick to the shadows, and when we reach my house you can fly up to the window where I'll let you in! There's no need to worry about anyone entering my room and catching us, my dad hasn't done that since I was five and having nightmare panic attacks. In the morning he always just knocks to wake me up, or just leaves a note. You'll be perfectly safe, and then you also wont be stuck out here on your own! See, fool proof plan!" he gestured vividly with charades throughout it all, and by the end, somehow against his brain telling him it was incredibly unlikely that she'd consider this, she appeared ecstatic and anticipant.

Even wrapped around him, she bagan bounding up and down on the spot with barely contained energy. She trilled, before holding him even tighter him in a bone crushing hug. He looked down at the female buried into the crook of his neck, and felt pleased that everything seemed like a win-win situation in the end.

Surprising him, her face lifted, only to quickly peck him on the check, before rubbing her own cheek against his and purring like a kitten.

"I'll take that as a yes, then? You wanna come with me?"

She nodded against him earnestly.

"Well alright then, we'll leave in a little bit once it's completely pitch black outside." he stated.

_But for now…_ He buried himself deeper into her warm embrace, closing his eyes and smiling peacefully. She clearly seemed to love this, as she swooned and licked his cheek affectionately.

…Hiccup felt like he should have been disgsuted. He knew he shouldn't have felt as warm and somehow… _appreciated(?)_ as he did right now by a dragon of all things, but he refused to let it get to him. What would have repelled him only this morning now seemed like a godsend.

His father had never given him such a warm hug before in his life, and it took experiencing this for him to realise that he no longer cared what damn species she was as long as she showed him what it felt like to be bound and wrapped in snuggly warmth.

HIccup had never felt so… wanted around- _needed,_ by another in his life, be it for company or affection, and he'd be damned if he let this go now when it was so improbable that he'd recieve this from any other ever again.


	3. An Inconspicuous Playdate

It was somewhat scary just how _simple_ it was to sneak the anthropomorphic dragon in. True, it was made easier by his house being right on the very edge of the village and next to the forest, standing alone on the hilltop signifying the abode of the cheif…

Then again, how could anyone prepare to guard against a humanoid dragon entering the village if they had no idea they even existed in the first place?

"Alright, stay here and hide while I go in, deal with whatever my dad does if he's there, and then I'll go and open the window and you fly up. Okay?" he gestured with his fingers him walking in, up and then pointed to the window expressively, causing the girl to laugh at his antics, which he in turn smiled at.

She nodded, before slinking against the back wall of his house, and Hiccup wheeled round to the front, prepping for the absolute disaster of a conversation with his father that lay ahead.

The door creaked upon entry, and beyond, he could already see Stoick prodding at the fire in contemplation. He did his best to try to sneak upstairs silently anyway, but the penultimate step just _had_ to creak, so here he was now, standing in front of his father who was banging on about 'being responsible'.

"Now, I've been talking with Gobber, and he's convinced me to put you in Dragon Training along with the other new recruits while we do another nest search. I realise that sheltering you from fighting will only serve to put you in even _more_ danger when the inevitable time comes for you to defend yourself. So, take this axe with pride, and with this weapon, you're going to _walk_ like us, _talk_ like us, and stop with all of… _this."_

"You literally just gestured to _all of me_."

"Is that understood?" The beefy man loomed forward with a glare at the sarcastic remark.

"This conversation seems very one-sided-"

"IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"

"… Yes, dad."

"Good. Now, I'll be gone tomorrow morning to go manage loading the boats. Training starts in a few days' time. And for the love of Freyja- _try_ to behave yourself, Hiccup?"

"Alright dad." this time, his voice held no resistance. He couldn't be bother to argue with the deaf oaf any more. Sure he knew his father didn't _hate_ him, per-se… But he could sure feel a little unrelenting.

The man nodded, before turning back to the fireplace. "And keep the noise up there to a minumum."

It was lucky that they weren't facing eachother anymore, otherwise Stoick would have seen the boy freeze and flinch. "O-of course, when have _I_ ever been considered loud in a village full of burly meatheaded vikings such as yourself?"

The man grunted, having grown thick skin to the comments made from his son.

Rushing his way upstairs, he opened the door that lead to his bedroom, only to blink in surprise at the wreck of a room his had become.

Laying smack dab in the centre of the mess, was a very impatient dragon.

"Seriously?! I know, I know I took a long time, blame that on my dad, but even if you managed to get in yourself, you could have at least had the decency to _not_ knock down every stack of invention blueprints I own! _They were organised as well…_ " he wallowed in self-pity at the thought or collecting and sorting out the countless sheets of ideas he had yet to complete or test. He picked one up, but found that it had several parallel claw marks through it from to to bottom, which fell apart in his hands.

The dragon at least had the decency to look sheepish, yet the sympathetic, silent apology disappeared the moment she remembered what she was holding in her clutches. Swooping up, she pressed the strange piece of parchement into his face zealously.

"Wha-woah okay, okay! Hold up!" he plucked it from her grasp and scanned it over quickly.

His face fell shamefully when he realised that it was something he thought no-one would ever be able to find.

There, on the paper, was a sketch of himself, soaring through a night sky on wings of his own. Gliding over trees and twisting through rock pillars as the land stretched on to sea ahead. The level of detail was something he had never put as much effort into in anything else. Hiccup remembered spending not even hours, but _days_ drawing the glistening sea and the swaying trees. Even with only a charcoal stick, there was a clear sense of brightness radiating from a moon that blanketed a dark, peaceful land.

He only realised he was smiling when he dropped his hands to his side in mild depression. "A silly human such as myself can dream, huh?"

With teary eyes, he scrunched the paper up into a ball, throwing it into the pile of 'failed ideas' in the corner of his room (a very large pile, mind you).

The dragon girl seemed disheartened, almost pained, to see him talk about it as though it were the dumbest idea on Midgard. She glanced at him worryingly, but all he could do was drop his gaze to the floor and trudge towards the scattered stacks of drawings.

He was about to pick them up, when suddenly he felt two arms lock securely around his chest, underneath the arms, and without any explanation, he found himself being dragged backwards.

"Huh? What are you doing? H-hey, I get that you aren't much of a 'personal space' type of dragon -if there ever was one of those-, but-" his voice trailed off the moment his feet left the ground.

And like that, Hiccup found himself having the most incredible, (terrifying) yet exhillarating time of his life. The ground below him began to grow distant as he already found himself dangling ten feet up, then fifty, one-hundred. Higher and higher they soared, and all the while he found himself unable to scream, as it would undermine the joy he felt beneath the terror.

That's not to say he quiet about it. "HOLY HEL, THAT'S A LONG WAYS DOWN. I HOPE YOU CAN CATCH ME STILL IF I FALL, BECAUSE OTHERWISE I THINK THERE MAY END UP BEING SOME FORM OF RED SPLAT ON THE ROCKS BELOW SOON!"

He only recieved a squawk of amused indignation, but when he glanced up at the face of his carrier, he gulped.

Hiccup had never seen such a devious smirk in his life.

He suddenly found himself plummeting like a rock, as the dragon girl waited cockily, enjoying the breeze, before rapidly diving, catching him -and all the while doing fancy, impressive tricks. After a while, he found himself no longer fearing the height, nor the fall. He realised that even without wings himself, he didn't need them. She was proving that to him.

On the last catch, it seemed that she had decided he'd been played with enough, so they fell into a steady, peaceful glide. It was only then, that Hiccup realised this looked exactly like the seemingly pointless dream/drawing he had secretly loved but ruined. the trees below, bristling in the wind, with moonlight coating everything but still leaving small crevices of darkness and shadows. In the distance, he could faintly see the sparkling water of the northern sea.

"Wow… I… I can't belive I'm actually seeing this. I never would have thought in my entire life that this would be anything more than some stupid dream in my imagination…" he felt tears prickle at his eyes from the beauty of the situation.

_"Thank you."_

The dragon didn't reply, opting for a silent smile towards his gratitude. She found it ironic just how incredible such a simple view could seem to someone who would never normally see it, yet to her it was something she had known her whole life.

Seeing his expression of joyous wonder gave a new-found sense of appreciation towards what she realised she had taken for granted.


End file.
